


Willpower

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon decides to punish Donghae for disobeying his words, which results in Donghae’s willpower leaving him as he succumbs to their form of punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willpower

Over the screaming of their fans, Donghae motioned for Siwon to join them as he moves aside for Sungmin to join their line up. Siwon smiles at him, and Donghae’s motioning arm falters as he sees the look in Siwon’s eyes.

He knew that he was going to be in trouble.

Sure enough, seconds later the male was coming at him, yanking him from behind so that he was pressed tightly to the male’s body as he joined Donghae in the line up, while they began to say goodbye to their fans.

Donghae squirmed against Siwon’s tight hold, only for Siwon to press his hips harder into Donghae’s butt, stilling him as he was pushed against Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk shot him a quick look as Siwon’s hand forced Eunhyuk closer, and Donghae tried to keep his grimace off his face, by smiling as Siwon’s arm snuck possessively around his waist, while his free hand moved past Eunhyuk’s shoulders, stopping at the male’s chest, and pressing the older male into Donghae.

Hot breath puffed against his ear as Siwon got as close as he could while he pushed all three of them together.

“Say bye to your fans, Hae-ah,” Siwon whispered huskily into his ear as their raised arms moved from one end of the stadium to the other.

Donghae smiled at his screaming fans, hearing Eunhyuk mutter for Donghae to do something as he too smiled at the crowd as they moved as one. As they moved past the centre of the stadium, Siwon’s face moved from his ear, just as his arm moved so that it blocked his next actions.

Donghae tensed as the male’s lips pressed against his jaw, his tongue lightly flicking out to cause alarm to rush through Donghae’s body.

He tried to remove his face from being so close to Siwon’s in front of their screaming fans, and Siwon stilled him with a pull against his stomach.

“Go to one of the spare dressing rooms and wait for me,” Siwon demanded as his lips brushed away from him, and he removed himself from Donghae, waving his towel to his fans as he moved to leave the stage with Sungmin.

Donghae glanced at Eunhyuk for help, only to see his smile was a little strained. The strained smile vanished as he focused on their fans, and started to tease them by playing with the white, wet shirt he was wearing.

Donghae bowed and waved at fans as he moved off the stage, Eunhyuk’s antics causing the girls to scream excitedly as he left his lover on the stage.

Ignoring the burning gaze coming from his other lover as he brushed past him, Donghae hurried to help Sungmin take off the hat that he had been wearing during the last section of the concert.

Sungmin was chattering away to Kyuhyun, who was making sure that everyone’s microphones were turned off and placed on their designated table, so he was missing the way that Donghae was taking longer than necessary to help with the hat he was wearing.

Donghae heard Eunhyuk join them back stage, and their fans screams dimmed somewhat as the lights faded on the main stage. He heard Eunhyuk’s laughter fade as the male left them to change out of his wet clothing, and Sungmin finally noticed Donghae slow work.

“You should go change, Hae,” Sungmin scolded lightly as he shooed Donghae’s hands away from the hat. “You were stuck in the middle of Siwon and Eunhyuk.”

Donghae opened his mouth the object, only for Sungmin to cut him off as he yelped in surprise at having his hat yanked off his head and being dragged backwards into Kyuhyun’s body.

“Minnie’s right, Hae,” the maknae commented, his eyes locked on Donghae’s. “You should follow Eunhyuk and go change out of those damp clothes.”

Donghae narrowed his eyes at the knowing look in Kyuhyun’s eyes as he nuzzled Sungmin’s neck, who turned the colour of beetroot at the little kisses the male was giving his neck.

“Yah!” Sungmin half-heartedly objected to the younger one’s sudden attention, and Donghae scurried away before he could witness his friends affections for each other escalate further.

He jogged down the steps of the backstage area, bowing and thanking the staff as he passed them. Siwon’s words rang through his head, and Donghae bit his lip with worry as he moved away from the stage area, and pushed through the doors that led to the dressing rooms and storage bays.

Donghae didn’t know why the male was acting the way he was. If anything, it should be Donghae acting like the jealous lover, since Siwon and Eunhyuk were the ones to perform the skinship at the end of the show.

They were the ones that got wet together whilst hugging.

Donghae didn’t see what he had done that had resulted in the male to act like this.

Decision made to ignore Siwon’s demand, Donghae jogged to the dressing rooms that they were using, and ignored the spare ones he passed.

He was almost near the big dressing rooms that they were using when he heard a familiar moan come from one of the rooms he had just passed.

He came to a halt and turned so that he could locate the sound. As another moan escaped, Donghae’s feet were already leading him to the room that it had come from.

He had forgotten that Eunhyuk had left first, and that Siwon was nowhere to be seen when Donghae had left backstage, so as he gripped the door handle, he knew what he was going to see.

Opening the door, Donghae caught sight of Siwon roughly shoving Eunhyuk up against the dressing tables that lined one the walls in the small room, his mouth locked over Eunhyuk’s as the blonde gripped Siwon’s back, pulling him closer.

Eunhyuk moaned again, this time more breathily, and Donghae saw the cause of the moan. Siwon’s hand was between them, no doubt stroking Eunhyuk’s cock as he pressed the smaller male into the dressing table’s edge.

Eunhyuk’s eyes flickered open as Siwon’s lips moved to trail across his sharp jaw line, and he caught sight of Donghae’s frozen form.

“Hae-ah,” Eunhyuk called softly, alerting Siwon to Donghae’s presence and making him glance over his shoulder at him.

At Siwon’s demanding look, Donghae quickly moved so that he was in the room, the door shut firmly behind him.

“Lock it.” Siwon’s order was deep and full of lust, that Donghae’s eyes slipped shut as he obeyed his lover’s words and flipped the lock on the door.

“Did I say you could close your eyes?” Siwon commanded, and Donghae’s eyes snapped open at the male’s voice, throat clenching at the sight of Eunhyuk’s strong, toned legs being revealed as Siwon pushed the damp clothing off him.

“Can you not wait until we get back to the hotel?” Donghae hissed slightly, paranoid as he listened for signs of people walking by the room.

Siwon was massaging Eunhyuk’s boxer covered cock, and at Donghae’s hiss, his hand stilled, making Eunhyuk groan and glare at the pair of them.

“Don’t you dare tease me, Siwon,” Eunhyuk growled, and Siwon shot Donghae a pointed look.

“Donghae says we can’t do it here,” Siwon shrugged his shoulders as his hand moved away from Eunhyuk’s groin, only for Eunhyuk to snatch a hold of his wrist.

Donghae felt himself shrink slightly under the heated stare coming from Eunhyuk, and he tried to convince the two that this wasn’t the ideal place for their activities.

“It won’t take long to get back to hotel, Hyukie,” he pleaded as he moved hesitantly forward; swallowing at the matching dark looks he got from his lovers. “Remember what happened the last time we did this?”

“Leeteuk walked in on us, so what?” Eunhyuk snapped, his patience wearing thin.

“And who else?” Donghae prompted.

“And our photographer for our Facebook page,” Siwon added dismissively, and Eunhyuk’s head smacked off the mirror as he dropped it in exasperation.

“Hae, we already got rid of the evidence,” Eunhyuk groaned, and Siwon patted his thigh in comfort.

Cheeks burning, Donghae shook his head determinedly. “Not the point, Hyukie. I still can’t look at him without wanting to crawl away in mortification,” Donghae huffed.

Siwon chuckled as he slowly stroked Eunhyuk’s thigh, and Donghae couldn’t help but watch the way Eunhyuk’s muscles clenched at the teasing touch.

“Then it’s a good thing that I told you to lock the door, isn’t it?”

Donghae’s eyes snapped up to look at Siwon’s face, his lips curled into a smirk as he stepped towards Donghae, his hand slowly trailing from Eunhyuk’s thigh to his black v-cut t-shirt.

Donghae remained frozen as Siwon approached him, his hands gripping the bottom of the black material and slowly pulling it up and off his body.

Eunhyuk let a hum of appreciation at seeing Siwon’s bare muscular upper body, and Donghae’s breath left him as the wet clothing made a soft noise as Siwon dropped it.

“It’s cute that your fighting this, Hae,” Siwon chuckled deeply, a hand trailing down his insanely defined abs, the act alone transfixing Donghae. “When it’s clear that you want this.”

“N-no I don’t,” Donghae stuttered and flinched when Siwon’s hands grasped his hips and moved him closer to Siwon’s awaiting form, his heart racing at feeling something hard press against him.

Eunhyuk’s scoff had Donghae blushing as he tried to get Siwon’s hands off his hips.

“I see you’re being disobedient again,” Siwon scolded, and Donghae gasped as he was spun and roughly pulled by his hips so that he was now facing Eunhyuk with Siwon’s chest pressed against his back.

Donghae’s eyes widened at seeing Eunhyuk perched on the dressing table with only his black, tight boxers on. The male was watching them intently as he idly trailed a finger up and down his thigh. Siwon’s hands wandered from Donghae’s hips and towards his groin, and Donghae latched his hands onto them, preventing them from moving.

“What do you mean, ‘disobedient again’?” Donghae asked just as Siwon’s mouth found his ear and began to bite and suck on his lower lobe, causing his breathing to hitch at the arousing sensation.

“I told you to keep your hands off Eunhyuk tonight,” Siwon whispered, and Donghae’s body stiffened as he dimly recalled the male forbidding him from interacting with Eunhyuk during tonight’s concert.

 

_“So I’m not allowed to touch him, but he gets to tease me?” Donghae pouted from where he was sitting on their shared hotel bed._

_Eunhyuk kicked him for him to be quiet from where he was trying to nap beside him and Donghae’s hands rose to shove the other in retaliation._

_“I said no touching, Donghae,” Siwon warned from where he was fixing his hair in the bathroom, his eyes watching Donghae._

_Donghae glared at Eunhyuk’s amused smile as he snuggled further into the pillows._

 

He stared accusingly at Eunhyuk, whom winked in return.

“Brat,” Donghae muttered to himself, and he felt Siwon’s chest vibrate with his amused laughter.

“Shall we begin?” Siwon called softly, and Donghae’s stomach sank at Eunhyuk’s eager nod.

Before he could stop him, Siwon’s hands dove to cover his groin, and began to rub with the heel of his palm on his half erect cock. Donghae’s hands gripped Siwon’s thick wrists to move his hand away, but Siwon’s free hand had snuck up to tease his right nipple.

“Ah!” Donghae moaned as his head fell back onto Siwon’s collarbone, his body becoming more responsive to Siwon’s hands as his willpower to stop the male began to leave him.

“Hyukie, come take his shirt off. It’s getting in my way.” Siwon ordered against Donghae’s neck, and Donghae’s eyes slipped open slightly to watch their lover slither off the dressing table and approached them with swaying hips.

Eunhyuk smiled at him, and Donghae’s hand rose to touch the male’s face, only for Eunhyuk to slap it away, his eyes scolding.

“No touching me, remember?” Eunhyuk whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss against Siwon’s lips.

Donghae whimpered as he watched the two of them kiss in front of him, his own lips dying to taste them. Siwon pulled away first, and pressed a kiss against Donghae’s cheek, before travelling down his jaw and neck as Eunhyuk began to loosen his white shirt.

Eunhyuk was careful. He never allowed Donghae to feel his skin as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and motioned for Siwon to move slightly so that he could remove it properly.

Donghae swallowed thickly at the heated gaze Eunhyuk was giving his bare upper body, and had to restrain his arms to stay at his sides.

“Let me know when I can join,” Eunhyuk commented huskily as he turned and moved back to sitting on the dressing table.

Donghae couldn’t take his eyes off Eunhyuk as he angled himself so that his thighs were slightly wide apart, and his back arched slightly as his hands began to play with his body.

Siwon’s teeth sank into his neck, and Donghae jolted at the unexpected action that caused a wave a pleasure to shoot through his stomach. Siwon’s hand was roaming his chest and abs, dragging his blunt nails over his skin as his palm moved from Donghae’s erection and began to unbuckle his black belt on his trousers.

Donghae didn’t know what to do with his hands. He settled for fisting Siwon’s hair and turning his head so that he could kiss the male passionately, moaning in the back of his throat at feeling Siwon’s palm make contact with his member, causing his hips to jerk.

“Do you know how hot you look right now, Hae?” Eunhyuk cooed as Donghae’s free hand grabbed onto Siwon’s hand that was currently rubbing his nipple, and intertwined their hands, shifting slightly so that Siwon wasn’t straining his neck as much.

Siwon nibbled demandingly on his lower lip, and Donghae parted his lips to grant the older male entrance. As Siwon’s hand began to settle in a steady rhythm up and down his cock, his tongue began to play with Donghae’s.

The room echoed the sound of their harsh breathing as their kiss turned more alive, and Siwon’s hand began to move faster. Donghae parted from Siwon’s intoxicating lips in order to gather some much needed oxygen, and heard Eunhyuk moan softly.

He glanced at his lover, and bit his lip in hunger as he watched Eunhyuk tease his own hard on.

“Doesn’t he look delicious, Hae?” Siwon whispered, tugging hard on his erection and making him gasp.

He nodded his head frantically.

“Hyukie, why don’t you take off your boxers?” Siwon coyly suggested, and Eunhyuk quickly shoved the black material from his hips and down his legs, smiling when the boxers dropped onto the floor.

This was torture. Eunhyuk was sitting, waiting eagerly on the dressing table with no clothes on. His expression was hooded with arousal as he watched Siwon pleasure Donghae, his hand once again returning to stroke his now bare cock.

“Oh god,” Donghae moaned, his eyes shutting involuntary as Eunhyuk grasped himself, and he felt Siwon’s own cock grind slightly against him, the male’s hand moving faster on him.

“I want you to call his name, Hae,” Siwon whispered into his ear, “use that voice of yours to make him want you.”

Donghae blushed at Siwon’s demand. He’s never done dirty talk before; it’s always been the other two doing it.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Eunhyuk staring at him, his eyes excited and anticipating Donghae’s words.

But Donghae’s shyness got the better of him and he pathetically hid his face into Siwon’s chest.

“Aww, baby,” both males cooed softly, further embarrassing Donghae at his own shyness.

He heard the soft sound of Eunhyuk slipping off the table, and Donghae peeked to see the male kneel down so that he could remove Donghae’s trousers from him. Once again, he was careful not make skin contact with Donghae, and only spoke to Donghae for him to step out of his shoes and fallen trousers.

Donghae’s lungs seized at the way that Eunhyuk eye’s watched Siwon’s hand as he continued to pump him, saw the way his tongue wetted his lips as he watched Siwon spread Donghae’s pre-come over the head of his cock.

“Can I help?” Eunhyuk asked Siwon, his eyes hopeful and pleading as he continued to watch Siwon pump Donghae, and Donghae’s failed attempt of stopping his hips from moving.

“Just don’t touch him,” Siwon warned, and Eunhyuk rose to his feet at once, biting his lip as he grasped Siwon’s wrist and began to start another rhythm on Donghae’s throbbing erection.

Donghae whimpered and smothered his face into Siwon’s slightly damp chest. He began to mouth at the toned pectorals, and soon become engrossed in biting and sucking at the male’s chest, delighting in the little breathy moans he was drawing from the tall male.

Donghae’s hands snuck down in between his and Siwon’s body, and started to rub against the straining cock, teasing the wetness at the top of the bulge with one hand as the other trailed his nails up and down the length.

“I don’t know whether to to be turned on, or jealous to see him pleasure you,” Eunhyuk whispered, and then he heard the sound of them kissing again.

Donghae focused on the mark he was sucking on Siwon’s chest, listening to Eunhyuk’s little whimpers as Siwon kissed him harshly, becoming hornier with every passing second due to their sounds and their joint act of pleasuring him.

A sharp twist of Siwon’s hand had Donghae crying out, his release edging closer due to the unexpected action. He begged for them to move faster, his hips moving to seek out the tightness that was forming in his lower body.

“So hot,” he heard Eunhyuk hiss, and he glanced to see the male watching him as he writhed against Siwon’s body, his hand guiding Siwon’s faster.

“Are you going to come, Hae?” Siwon whispered, his free hand finding Donghae’s chin and bringing it up so that he could kiss him.

Donghae moaned loudly as he felt their hands quicken to the pace he needed, and his hips jerked as he began to come. Siwon’s lips devoured the sound of his release as Eunhyuk whispered dirty things to him, aiding his ride to heaven.

Donghae’s body crumbled and his hands wrapped around Siwon’s hips for support as he came down from his high.

He felt Siwon’s lips trail butterfly kisses up his sweaty temple, and he turned his head so that he could kiss the male properly.

Their kiss was slow, and Donghae sighed in contentment as Siwon wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Oh fuck, Siwon,” Eunhyuk suddenly groaned, and Donghae broke away from Siwon to see Eunhyuk’s face flushed, his hands clenched at his sides, “can he touch me yet?” he pleaded.

Donghae put on his best puppy expression as he stared at Siwon, watching the effect it has on the male happen. Donghae smiled in success as Siwon’s lips crashed urgently to his.

Donghae pulled away, and smiled at Eunhyuk.

“Get back onto the dressing table,” Siwon gruffly ordered, and as Eunhyuk rushed to follow the order, Donghae was pushed by Siwon to follow him.

Eunhyuk opened his thighs and motioned with a finger for Donghae to come to him. Donghae’s hands grasped Eunhyuk’s jaw as he slid into the gap that Eunhyuk had made for him, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Eunhyuk’s lips.

Eunhyuk groaned at the teasing peck, and grasped the back of Donghae’s head to mash their lips firmly together.

Siwon chuckled from behind them as he watched their kiss turn from craving each other, and into a fight for dominance, which Eunhyuk easily won as he sucked on Donghae’s lower lip, reducing the male to a moaning mess.

Donghae pulled away from Eunhyuk’s mouth, his breathing out of control as his hands groped the male’s thighs, smirking at the way the male’s hips jerked at his touch.

Siwon’s words from earlier came back to him, and Donghae found the confidence to act out his lover’s request.

“What do you want, Hyukie?” he whispered, nipping at the male’s redden lips as his hands moved higher and higher. “Tell me and I may do it.”

Eunhyuk’s eyes bored into his, and Donghae smirked at him as his hand brushed over the male’s balls, causing the male to hiss at the teasing contact.

“Do you want more of that?” Donghae asked curiously, his fingers once again teasing over Eunhyuk’s balls. “Come on, Hyukie, you need to tell me.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Eunhyuk moaned, his eyes moving from Donghae’s to stare past him. “What have you created?” he asked Siwon.

“Just tell him what you want, he’s dying to do it,” Siwon ordered softly.

Eunhyuk’s eyes met his again; his eyes excited as he bit his lip again.

“I’m getting bored of waiting, Hyukie,” Donghae sang quietly as he moved to pull away from Eunhyuk, only for the male to snap his legs around Donghae, trapping him.

“I want your pretty mouth around my cock,” Eunhyuk demanded as his legs tugged Donghae closer so that he had to brace his hands on either side of Eunhyuk’s hips.

Donghae pressed his lips quickly against Eunhyuk’s, before slithering down onto his knees, kissing the male’s skin as he went. Eunhyuk’s legs unfastened from around him, and he spread his thighs wider so that could Donghae settle comfortably between them.

Donghae pressed teasing kisses against the inside of Eunhyuk’s thighs, enjoying the way they flinched and shook as he steadily moved towards Eunhyuk’s straining erection.

“I swear, if you don’t stop-” Eunhyuk began to growl slightly, only to cut himself off with a long, pleased moan as Donghae took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Donghae’s oral fixation took over, and he fell into a little rhythm as he worked his mouth up and down Eunhyuk’s length, sucking and flicking his tongue under and around the male’s leaking head.

Donghae moaned at the taste of Eunhyuk’s pre-come, and shifted his knees so that he could take more of Eunhyuk into his mouth as he began the process of working past his gag reflex.

“I’m so lucky to have you two,” he heard Siwon sigh, the male’s voice full of love and tenderness, and Eunhyuk whined as Donghae removed himself from him.

Donghae glanced over his shoulder to see that Siwon was sitting on one of the chairs that were tucked under the dressing tables, his expression content as he watched them. But Donghae knew that the male was aching for relief too, and so he crawled over to Siwon, enjoying the feeling of having his lovers watching his crawling body.

His hands trailed up Siwon’s trouser covered legs, and tutted at the fabric that was preventing him from enjoying the male’s skin. Siwon smiled at him as he leaned up to press his lips against the male’s, nibbling softly on the male’s lower lip as his hands once again found their place on Siwon’s cock.

“What do you want?” he whispered against the male’s lips, his hands pressing more firmly on Siwon.

“I want your mouth back on Eunhyuk,” Siwon whispered as he let out a breathy groan, his hips shifting to push against Donghae’s hand.

“And...?” Donghae prompted with a smile as he pulled back to stare at Siwon’s half lidded eyes.

“I want to bury myself into you at the same time,” Siwon’s eyes were dark as he whispered his demand, causing Donghae to swallow as heat raced through his veins.

Eunhyuk’s moan of agreement sent shivers up Donghae’s spine as he shyly smiled at Siwon and rose to his feet, his hands grasping Siwon’s.

“I think that can happen,” he whispered seductively as he pulled Siwon with him so that he was in front of Eunhyuk again.

Eunhyuk’s hand trailed light, teasing patterns up his spine as Siwon began to kiss him again, while Donghae’s own hands moved to remove Siwon’s trousers and boxers. As Siwon separated from him so that he could take his shoes off and remove the clothing from around his ankles, Donghae glanced around the room for something to use as lube.

He raised an eyebrow at the small travel size bottle that magically appeared from Siwon’s clothing, and the male shrugged his shoulders with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“You know you have a problem when you carry lube around with you,” Donghae muttered to himself, and yelped as Eunhyuk slapped his butt.

“I don’t mind taking it rough. It’s you that complains,” Eunhyuk scolded as Donghae turned to pout at his lover.

“Shh, you two,” Siwon chuckled, and Donghae smiled as the male pressed against his back, his arms snaking round his hips, idly stroking his soft cock. “Eunhyuk, move further back so that Donghae has more room,” Siwon ordered as he mouthed at the back of Donghae’s neck.

As Eunhyuk did as he was asked, Donghae positioned himself so that he was resting his arms on either side of Eunhyuk’s hips, his back straight as he bent over, offering himself to Siwon.

It was a good thing that the dressing table wasn’t as high, otherwise Donghae’s muscles would be cramping from the strain of his position.

Donghae smiled up at Eunhyuk, who rolled his eyes tenderly as his hand moved to trace Donghae’s jaw, his thumb brushing over his lower lip in the process. Donghae caught the thumb, and softly began to suckle on it, causing Eunhyuk to narrow his eyes at him.

“Siwon, hurry up and prep him,” Eunhyuk ordered as he slowly began to thrust his thumb between Donghae’s lips.

Donghae’s hips jerked at feeling the cold lube on Siwon’s fingers, and Eunhyuk calmed him as he began to play with his damp, messy locks.

As Siwon’s finger slipped inside him, Donghae widened his stance to make it easier for Siwon as he began to prep him.

“You’re still loose from yesterday,” Siwon commented, and Donghae blushed at the commented, making Eunhyuk laugh and pat his red cheeks.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Eunhyuk proudly complimented as Siwon easily added a second finger.

Donghae dropped his head as his body focused on Siwon’s fingers pumping in and out of him. He felt himself starting to harden from Siwon’s ministrations, and he began to mouth at Eunhyuk’s cock, licking the slit until he was rewarded with Eunhyuk’s pre-come.

“You’re so good at giving head, Hae,” Eunhyuk complimented him as he grabbed his hair so that it didn’t cover his view of Donghae sucking the head of his cock.

“He learnt from the best,” Siwon added as he began to scissor his fingers wider, moving faster, and Donghae’s eyes flicked up to see Eunhyuk blush at Siwon’s compliment.

“Are you feeling okay, Hae?” Siwon asked, his concern over Donghae’s body was touching.

Donghae nodded, causing Eunhyuk to whimper as his mouth began to take more of him in.

“Come on, Siwon,” Eunhyuk urged. “Your cock must be killing you.”

“I’d rather wait and make sure that you two are ready,” Siwon commented, and Donghae felt the male’s fingers leaving him, causing him to whine at the loss.

Eunhyuk’s hand tightened on his hair as he pulled Donghae up from his member, his hips jerking slightly as he gasped, “Don’t do that yet, Hae.”

Donghae nodded in understanding, and felt Siwon line himself up to Donghae’s entrance.

Donghae focused on giving Eunhyuk pleasure as Siwon began to enter him. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and stilled as he tried to calm his racing heart. Siwon was bigger than Eunhyuk, so it always took him a while longer to get used to the stretch and pain.

Siwon and Eunhyuk were soothing him with encouragement, and Siwon’s hand moved around to stroke his softening cock.

After a few strokes, and some much needed calming, Donghae resumed his task on sucking Eunhyuk’s cock, and wiggled his butt to show that he was ready.

The first thrust had Donghae moaning satisfyingly. He had forgotten how deep the male likes to go, and as Siwon began a steady pace, Donghae matched his mouth to the Siwon’s thrusts.

Donghae shifted slightly so that he could take more of Eunhyuk into his mouth, and as Siwon pushed in, he felt the muscles in his thighs tighten, as did his back as a burst of pleasure rushed through him.

A long moan escaped from him, causing Eunhyuk to moan along with him due to the vibrations against his cock.

“Found you,” Siwon gleefully whispered, and Donghae knew there was no stopping the male now.

Siwon’s thrusts became more precise and stronger as he hit the bundle of nerves inside Donghae, and Donghae was struggling to continue his work on Eunhyuk since he was being shoved forward every time.

“Grab my hips, Hae,” Eunhyuk moaned just as Donghae lost his balance. “Use me to help you stay still.”

Following Eunhyuk’s directions, Donghae felt more at ease as he wasn’t losing his balance with every one of Siwon’s determined thrusts.

The room was filled with the obscene sounds they were making. Eunhyuk was moaning and whispering praises as Donghae began to lead him to his orgasm, while Siwon was grunting and moaning breathlessly as he moved inside of Donghae.

Eunhyuk’s hands tightened in his hair, and Donghae recognised the sign of the male’s approaching orgasm. His throat was more relaxed now, and so he began to take the male into his throat, knowing that Eunhyuk liked the feeling of his throat constricting around him.

“Hae, I’m almost there,” Eunhyuk whispered, and Siwon’s thrusts became more determined, his desire to finish at the same time driving him harder into Donghae.

Donghae eased Eunhyuk from his throat at Siwon’s harder thrusts, and whined as Siwon grabbed his neglected cock and began to pump him furiously.

He sucked harshly on Eunhyuk’s head, licking desperately at the slit. It wasn’t long before he heard Eunhyuk gasp his name, his hips snapping frantically as his release flooded Donghae’s mouth.

Donghae moaned in delight as he swallowed Eunhyuk’s load, and released the male’s softening cock once he had caught every drop.

He didn’t have time to catch his breath though. Siwon yanked him up so that he was standing and drove into him harder, grunting with the effort to find his release too.

Donghae tightened his walls around the male’s member inside of him, and as Eunhyuk shuffled forwards, he gripped him for support.

“You’re so good, Hae,” Siwon breathed in his ear; his lips placing kisses and bites in random spots on Donghae’s neck. “I’m so lucky to have you both.”

Siwon’s hand vanished from his cock, and his whimper of denial turned into a loud moan as Eunhyuk’s mouth appeared instead. Eunhyuk only sucked his head, but it was enough to bring Donghae over the edge, coming for a second time.

He moaned both Siwon’s and Eunhyuk’s name, and shuddered at the feeling of Siwon releasing inside of him. The male was always quieter when he orgasmed. He often left bites, just like how he was doing now as he rutted the last wave of his orgasm.

Siwon slumped on Donghae slightly, who in turn slumped on Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk’s grunt caused Donghae to smile, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, snuggling into the damp neck as Siwon pressed little kisses down his back, his hands massaging his lower back.

“I bet you’re glad that we did it now,” Eunhyuk teased, and Donghae nipped the skin in front of him in retaliation.

“Come on you two, we need to clean up,” Siwon ordered, and both Donghae and Eunhyuk groaned.

A sharp slap to Donghae’s butt had him yelping, and he glared at his lover who laughed as he began to get dressed.

“Don’t worry, Hae,” Eunhyuk cooed as he rubbed away the sting on his butt cheek. “You can punish him later.”

Siwon snorted at that, and threw their clothes at them.

As Donghae bent to down to retrieve his fallen shirt, he felt Siwon’s release leak from him.

Snapping up straight, face red with embarrassment, he stormed over to where the male was pulling on his black top, and shoved him.

“We agreed to always use a condom outside of the bedroom!” Donghae whined as he felt it trickle down his thighs, and he nicked a tissue from the box that was left in the dressing room.

Siwon shot him a heated stare, and Donghae threw his hands up in the air at the male’s insatiable hunger, before wiping the trail from his thighs.

Dressed and somewhat clean, the three of them exited the now tidy dressing room, only to bump into an un-amused leader who was waiting from across the corridor.

“It’s a good thing that we weren’t recording today, otherwise the noise you were making would have been picked up,” Leeteuk scolded, and shoved the sniggering Eunhyuk down to their changing room, his demand for them to follow him echoing through the corridor.

Donghae groaned and hid his face as he followed behind his leader and his boyfriends.

He needed to work on his willpower.


End file.
